Trouble In Paradise
by shootinstar88
Summary: Danny and Lindsay have been seeing each other secretly now for about two months now, everyone at the crime lab dosent suspect a thing but that’s about to change when Danny and Lindsay find themselves caught of gard during a game of hruth dare, Plesae R
1. Trouble In Paradise

Trouble in Paradise 

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing just the ideas in my head.**

**Summary: Danny and Lindsay have been seeing each other secretly now for about two months now, everyone at the crime lab don't suspect a thing but that's about to change when Danny and Lindsay find themselves in a sticky situation.**

The day was fastly approaching sun rising though the tall buildings of New York. Finally reaching though a little gap that separates the silk like curtains into Lindsay's bedroom. Tossing and turning until she finally opened her eyes squinting them slightly at the bright light escaping into the window across the bedroom into the living. After a few minutes Lindsay fully opened her eyes dragging her body across the room in to the shower, she stood there for a while just thinking about the past couples of days while hot water passed her whole body, her hair dripping wet. When she finally snapped out of it she slowly stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel to dry of she went back into the bedroom to get ready for a hard long day at the lab,

Across town at the Crime Lab Danny was already there along with Mac, Stella and Hawkes waiting for their assignments nothing had come in yet as it was only 6.00am anything that had come in graveyard shift picked up. The 4 CSIs decided to take this quite spell as a chance to catch up talk about work and anything else. Mac and Stella were sat on the stools across from each other with nothing to do except wait, waiting was not Stella's strong point, Danny and Hawkes were spread along the couch humming and staring into space. It was Stella who decided to break the silence

"Danny how are things i've noticed that you haven't had a girlfriend since, what was her name, yes Cindy." Stella pointed out

"No reason just haven't had the time with work and all" Danny responded going a little red Stella noticed this but didn't say anything jus nodded

"I wonder where Lindsay is, it's not like her to be late." Mac asked none in particular

Everyone just looked at each other

"Maybe I should ring her, see if she's okay" Danny answered

"I'll do it, Friendly voice and all" Stella cut in and grabbed her phone and dilled the familiar number. Stella left the room when Lindsay picked up.

_Hey Linds is everything okay_

_Yes fine running a bit late ill be there as soon as I can_

_Take your time Linds you sound a little down are you sure your okay_

_Stel I need…I_

_Linds_

_I'm fine honest_

_When you get to the lab meet me in the locker room I can tell there is something you want to talk about no arguments okay_

_Okay_

With that she hung up leaving Stella looking confused what could be troubling the young CSI she thought long and hard trying to puzzle it tighter the sad tone in her voice the way she was about to say something but then cut off.

Meanwhile in the break room Mac had got fed up sitting on the stool and decided to join his fellow CSI on the couch all 3 men sat there in silence until Stella came in Danny jumped off the couch and ran towards her

"Is she okay Stella," there was a subtle tone of more than just worry in his voice that Stella noticed coming from Danny she could see it in his eyes that he cared about her all these little comments and looks from Danny told Stella that something wasn't write and she needed to find out more,

"Danny don't worry this is Lindsay were talking about she's a headstrong woman, besides if there was anything bothering her she would say." She shot back at him wondering whether it was him or herself she was trying to convince

She waited in the locker room for Lindsay to arrive when she did there was a lot Stella would want to know.

Lindsay Left her apartment heading for the subway, the whole journey to work she thought about the past 2 months, the 2 months that her and Danny shared, She thought about there first meeting, first date, first kiss and the first time they has passionate sex it was at his apartment they were watching a football game on TV they had Pizza and beer what more could she ask for, they were playing pool she was winning Danny was a bad loser so he kissed her started off slow then grew more heated and passionate she could still smell him from that night,

_He slowly started unbuttoning her shirt revealing a black lassie bra. Thank god I wore mating panties that night. He stood there taking in her perfect form before she started ripping his shirt and undershirt off they embraced in another passionate kiss before he removed her jeans and through them somewhere behind him. She started to unzip his pants slowly then began to pull them down then finally throwing them across the room. There they both stood her only in her panties and him in his boxers. He placed an arm around her back and pulled her so close his other hand slowly made its way into removing her panties, he slowly kissed her inner thigh he placed small kisses along the side up to her neck now it was her turn she traced her finger around the hem of his boxers making him squirm and moan with one quick pull she removed his boxes taking his hardened cock in to her soft hands slowly caressing it. _These two had been playing games for a while all the tension between them had boiled up._ He pulled her up to him then carried her to ten nearest flat thing which was the pool table he lied her down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips then started to thrust up her as fast and hard as he could moans escaped both of there mouths. Heavy panting and groans, afterwards they just fell asleep next to each other_

Remembering back a small smile crept over Lindsay face. It was her stop she left the train and started to walk to lab Knowing she was going to get grief from Stella

A couple of Minutes later Lindsay arrived in the locker room greeted by Stella they both Sat down on the bench. Lindsay started to cry.

_Authours note: well that was chapter one I hoped you enjoyed it_


	2. Brek Room Gathering

**Trouble In Paradise**

_Break room gathering_

_**Authors note: this is a short chapter but I will keep them coming and longer please R&R and give me ideas on what's wrong with Lindsay I don't now yet maybe you can help**_

Lindsay sat on the bench with Stella's arm wrapped tightly around her _I cant tell her what's really going on I don't understand my self._

"Linds it's okay your not alone whatever is going on, I know you will tell me when your ready, but remember i'll always be here for you so is the rest of the team," Lindsay stopped crying and looked up at the older CSI.

"I'm just being stupid, I'm fine honestly just feeling a little under the whether that's all." Lindsay replied in a soft and broken voice.

"Okay Kiddo let's get to work, hopefully Mac will have a case for us," Stella gave

Stella hugged lindsay who smiled as they left the room Lindsay felt a little better but she soon would have to face Danny he knew her better than anyone else and he wouldn't be as gentle as Stella.

When they arrived in the break room the 3 men were still sat on the couch making general conversation when the girls stepped in Stella moved Danny from the couch while Lindsay walked over to the kitchen and Started to make herself a coffee. Danny decided to take this opportunity to figure out what was wrong with Lindsay

"Hey, How are you?"

"I'm good, you."

"Lindsay I know you better what's wrong," Lindsay could see the worry in his eyes

"Danny I'm Fine we'll talk about this later okay."

"Okay." Danny placed his hand around her waist this did not do unnoticed by Stella.

"Hey, Lindsay come over her a sec please I need you opinion," Stella shouted across the break room. Lindsay didn't reply just moved over to the couch with her coffee in hand

"What's up Stella,"

"I was just telling Mac and Hawkes that this year for are Christmas Party that they had to wear tuxedos and they said they wouldn't that they…" Mac cut her off

"What is wrong with a normal suit and tie,"

"Its Christmas and you don't see us going in jeans and a top do you, you have to make the effort," Lindsay shot back smiling she seems a little happier

"Okay let's play a game," Hawkes suggested with a grin

"Looks like I arrived just in time let the games begin," said a smiling Flack who stood near where Stella was sat, looking at her to tell her to budge up.

"Let's play Truth dare or double dare, Danny you start." Hawkes shouting for Danny to move closer he was still stood in the kitchen just watching Lindsay

"Start what," He looked a little confused

"Truth dare or double dare," Flack said sarcastically

"Okay I say Truth," Mac, Hawkes and Flack gathered round to ask Danny a really embracing question Danny looked worried because the look on the other men's faces looked like he was going to regret saying that.

**_Authors note: I now this chap is really short. if any one has any suggestions to why Lindsay is upset or the embracing question to Danny please review and let me now thanx sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes_**


	3. Confrontation

**Trouble in Paradise**

_**Authors note: I'm trying to find myself a beta, anyone who thinks they can help just let me now thanks a lot,**_

As Danny stood still waiting, waiting for the dreaded question that was about to be asked. Flack turned to face Danny and took great pleasure in asking the question the three men took so long to create.

"So Messer, who has been your best sexual partner and why?" a big grin appeared on Danny's face as he turned to face Lindsay who was slightly reddened by his smirk.

"I pick this person because she's beautiful kind..." not once did Danny' eye leave Lindsay's

"… She's one of the nicest people I've ever met."

Lindsay sat next to Stella who instantly knew that there was something going on between the two, she sat thinking for a while piecing all the clues over the past couple of month sand suddenly shouted,

"She's pregnant!" Stella didn't now how to feel shocked, surprised you name it she felt it

"Who is Stel?" Hawkes shouted across the room

"...Oh erm, someone from my case,"

"Okay now let's not get away from the point, Danny here was about to tell us who, oh and Danny cut the crap about been kind a gentle we want the details. Don't tell us your going soft in your old age," Flack said laughing at the thought of Danny the playboy of the lab going soft. When in fact that's exactly what's happing he's finally meet that special someone to tame him, but who knew it would be a sweet country girl from Montana.

When Flack turned to look at Danny, he was nowhere to be seen Mac shouted after him but there was no reply. Everyone left in the break room looked at each other with confusion what had happened, Danny was never know to run away about being asked any personal question while Lindsay just sat there quite Stella noticed the look of embracement on her face and asked her to follow her to the ladies. The two girls got up and walked out the break room leaving the three men wondering what had happened to Danny.

Lindsay knew exactly what Stella had wanted she wasn't stupid her and Danny both knew that someone would figure it out eventually, she never thought it would be so soon. As Lindsay and Stella stood in front of the mirror all sorts of stuff were going through Lindsay mind until she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Linds. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I just need some time to figure it all out, I can't share anything until I full understand it my self," Lindsay looked worried there was something in her voice that alarmed Stella not to push her instead Stella decided to get information concerning another matter she so desperately wanted Lindsay to share with her, the Danny matter

"Okay I'm always here, anyway what's happing in the world of Lindsay." Stella held Lindsay look and smiled

"You now I now, so spill."

"There's nothing to tell," Lindsay shot back.

"Okay, How long."

"2moths, 2 amazing months." Lindsay thought back again over the past to months, only to be interrupted by Stella's questions.

"How did it start?, Who made the first move?, What's he like?." Lindsay couldn't get a word in edgeways she figured Stella would be like this so she thought of a way to shut her up

"So Stel, It's your day of tomorrow rite," Stella nodded as Lindsay continued, "well why don't we meet for lunch and I'll fill you in then, don't worry I wont leave anything out." Stella nodded and Lindsay gave her a pleading look.

"Oh and Stel, please don't tell the others not yet."

"Okay Kiddo, I'll pick you up at 1 o'clock."

The two left the bathroom felling a lot happier only to run into Danny.

"I'll catch you up Stella," who just nodded and walked off.

"Hey, she knows about us, I told you she'd be the first to find out she to smart." Danny kissed the top of her head and gave her a smile.

"That's not all we need to talk, tonight I'll cook dinner do don't be late it's important," Lindsay took a deep breath and walked towards the break room leaving Danny stood there thinking. _What could be so important?_

_**Author's note: It's your last chance to say what could Lindsay problem be and how would you play it. Okay I know that I have lots of grammar and spelling mistakes as soon as I have a beta I will be redoing my entire chaps. Their will be no major change to the story just the wording and re organizing so please bare with me. Please Read and Review**_


	4. Let It All Out

**Trouble In Paradise**

_**Authors note:Please read and review and let me now what you think should happen next.**_

It was clocking off time and Lindsay stopped of at the supermarket on her way home to cook dinner she was going for a lasagna it was her and Danny's Favorite, of course she couldn't forget a nice bottle of sweet white wine to go with her dish. For starters they would have garlic bread then the lasagna for desert a nice chocolate fudge cake. As she was walking around the supermarket all sorts of thoughts were going through her head._ How could I tell him, what would he think, will he stick around and support he, will he give me space if I need it. _The thoughts just kept going round in her head.

At home Danny waits patiently for 8oclock that was the time Lindsay said to be at hers for, so he and Lindsay can discus what's the matter with her Danny was worried and could tell it was important to her. Walking nervously around his apartment wondering what could be wrong._ I don't think 'ive done anything to upset her thing are good between us. _Danny decided to take a quick shower to clear his thoughts he had an hour to get ready

Lindsay's at her apartment getting ready making sure everything was perfect she pulled the table towards the window she had a lovely view of the streets of Manhattan, a lace white table cloth hung of the edge of the table, two candles in the middle with neatly placed cookery, while waiting for the food to cook she took one last look at herself. This is it I'm about to tell him everything. The door interrupted her thoughts, she took a deep breath and walked to the door and let Danny up.

"Hey, I'm not early am I?"

"No you're just in time I'm about to set the table, here let me take your coat," Lindsay took his coat and hung it up on the coat rack, Danny placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and walked towards the couch.

"You need any help,"

"I'm okay you just sit there and wait for the best meal you ever tasted," Lindsay smiled and Danny just chuckled

"So you can cook then,"

"Of course I can, actually you can come in her and pour the wine if your that bored," Danny walked towards the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine and place them on the nice little table Lindsay has set.

"Sit down here comes the first course,"

"I get more than one whoa, I am lucky," Lindsay just laughed and brought the garlic bread and Lasagna to the table.

"It's smells wonderful," they held their gaze for a moment and started eating the food.

Conversation was about work and general things. After they had finished Danny helped her move the plates into the kitchen,

"That was the best lasagna I've ever eat Montana how did you learn to cook,"

"I grew on a farm Danny, and for desert chocolate fudge cake hope that's okay."

"Sounds perfect."

They move to the couch to eat desert Lindsay takes this opportunity to talk to Danny, they were both relaxed.

"Danny you know that I haven't been myself lately, well I was speaking to my sister last week and she was telling me that Dad's not well," She took a breath Danny just let her talk not once interrupting they sat side by side with a glass of wine.

"He's been in and out of hospital for the past year, only the last time he went the doctors, the doctors told him that…" Soft tears started to roll down her checks Danny took held her close kissing her forehead.

"Danny my dad's been diagnosed with Cancer and it's to far gone, the hospital can't do anything about, I'm sorry I never told you sooner I just didn't now how to, I mean we've only bin together two months…" Danny just put his finger over her mouth held her close while she sobbed into his chest.

Authors note: Bet you didn't see this coming I promise to update as soon as I can, as always please Read and Review I would love your thoughts and opinions thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Trouble in paradise 

Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry about the wait my stupid computer felt like breaking, sorry that the chaps are short, I've had to make them shorter or you would be waiting a lot longer.

Danny had gone to work leaving Lindsay sleeping, he was glad that last night Lindsay had opened up to him she seemed so fragile and peaceful he loved the fact that they can share these sort of things after all they have only been going out for a couple of months, Danny was at work at 10 he woke up earlier trying not to wake Lindsay, he set her alarm half an hour later leaving her plenty of time to meet Stella. A note left by a freshly brewed pot of coffee awaited Lindsay, as Danny knew that she would be up shortly after he left for work.

The alarm woke her, woke her from a peaceful night sleeping knowing that Danny would be there for her no matter what, the thought of that brings a smile to Lindsay's sleeping face, Lindsay got out of bed and walked over to the coffee pot when she found Danny's note.

_Montana _

_Don't be mad u needed the sleep_

_Have fun with Stella _

_I'll be back when I can_

_xDx_

_p.s try not to miss me too much_

Lindsay just chuckled to her self and began to pour a cup of coffee. It was getting closer she was about to tell Stella everything; she quickly got changed and waited for Stella. A knock at the door startled Lindsay even though she knew who it was. She buzzed Stella to come up when she arrived the two-made general conversation. 

At the coffee shop they sat down and Stella began to quiz Lindsay about her relationship with Danny for about an hour Lindsay told Stella everything like When, How, Where and all the other details Stella asked her. The two were having fun until they got a phone call from Mac.

Bonasara Sorry I now it's your day off but we have a situation we need you 

_What is it Mac is everything okay_

_Danny said something about you and Lindsay been together_

Yes were just catching up 

_Bring her too, I need both off you here ASAP_

_Mac you're scaring me _

Before Stella heard a response Mac hung the phone up leaving Stella sat in shock

"Stella what's up,"

"Mac needs us at the lab ASAP. He didn't sound to good Linds."

"We better go then, I wonder what's wrong,"

The two left the café and jumped into a cab they were there in 5mins. They rushed to find Mac who was sat at his desk in disbelief.

"Mac we got here as soon as we could," Stella said breathless from running up the stairs

"There's a problem, a case came in involving one of us from the Lab evidence is strong, and we need your help."

The two stood there in shock, who could it be _Mac, Flack, Hawkes, Stella, Danny or Me_

"Mac who's in trouble," a scared Lindsay asked

Mac just sat there with a worried look on his face. _Why does this always happen to my team_

Authors note: Can you guess who it might be and what kinda trouble there in please Read and Review


	6. Reasurance

Trouble in Paradise 

**Chapter 6**

_**Authors note: sorry this chap is a little off I couldn't get it to sound beta.**_

Mac motions for Stella and Lindsay to sit down he takes a deep breath and begins to explain everything.

Danny and me were working a case a young boy was killed last night, it was a wrong place wrong time thing, there was a shoot out between two rival gangs, and there were two casualties the young boy and one of the crewmembers a Gary Mantonoli. When we arrived at the scene Danny recognized the Victim he is associated with his brother Louie, so I pulled him off the case and got Hawkes to cover him, as we processed the scene we found hair fibers and DNA from Danny on the victim he's been held in interrogation,

"I can't tell you any more at this stage," Lindsay face was shocked she didn't know what to say or do.

"Can I see him please Mac I need to see him," she begged Mac

"I don't now Lindsay the evidence is strong and we have witness saying the saw a man fleeing matching Danny's description"

"Mac you don't honestly believe that Danny is capable of murder, he didn't do it," Lindsay began to cry softly, Stella put her arm around her.

"It doesn't matter what I think all you have to do is look at all the evidence and the eye witness."

"Well the evidence is wrong then Mac because Danny didn't do it, and I can't believe you're sat there believing that Danny is capable of murder. Did you find GSR on him, or the gun that killed them."

"Lindsay of course I don't believe that Danny did it we have to look at the evidence, looks like he was set up but until we can prove it I have to hold him here, he has no alibi,"

"Can I see him now,"

"Fine he's in interrogation room 1," Lindsay got up and walked in front of the door then stopped she took a deep breath then entered.

As soon as the door opened Lindsay ran straight to Danny and hugged him very tightly

"Danny what's going on?"

"Oh you know the usual been accused of murder,"

"This is no time for jokes Danny," Lindsay hit him in the shoulder

"Sorry, I'm fine honestly I didn't do it so Mac will prove it,"

"You do know that the evidence is strong and a witness says they saw you running from the scene." Danny moves closer to her resting his forehead against hers

" Danny why don't you just tell Mac where you were and clear your name now,"

"You know I can't do that we agreed, it's bad enough Stella knowing Mac would kill me,"

"At the moment it's the only thing that will get you out of this mess, Please Danny for me do this for me I need you right now, with all the stuff with my dad it's been nice having you around the place making me fell happy and safe." Danny moved his mouth inches away from hers

" I know baby I'm been interviewed tomorrow morning see how that goes," he leans in there mouths became one.

They moved over near the desk foe some leverage mouths still connected, Lindsay wraps her arms around his neck as his hands moves around her waist. The need for oxygen got the better as they separate still in each other's arms.

"I love you Lindsay,"

"I love you too Danny that's why you need to tell someone where you were last night," Danny couldn't stand the look in Lindsay eyes knowing that she was right he needed to be there for her not stuck in custody for something he didn't do. Unbeknown to them Mac and Flack were stood watching the whole encounter from the other side.

**Authors note: What will happen to Danny now, what will Mac have to say? Find out next chapter don't forget to read and review it will make my day**


	7. authours note

Im soooooooooooo sorry for not updating i couldn't finish this story fpr personal reasons im okay now, so lets get on with the story, the next chapter will be up as soon as i have posted this

so if you reading this the next chapter should be up


	8. Caught In The Act

**Trouble In Paradise**

Lindsay placed her head against his shoulder and began crying softly, she needed him so badly and there was nothing she could do to help him. Danny kissed the top of her forehead which made Lindsay fell a little better, she also couldn't resist his little presses of Kisses, she grabbed his neck and started passionately kissing mouths connected, hands running down each others bodies, Danny loved her touch it drive him wild, he undone his pants and pulled her skirt up and removed her underwear,

Mac stood there shocked staring at flack, are they really going to have sex in interrogation

"Please tell me I'm imaging things Flack,"

"That's sick Flack why would you want to imagine Danny and Lindsay having sex,"

They did Danny pulled lindsay again the mirrored wall right were Mac and Flack were stood, wrapped her legs around his waist and began thrusting in and out fast and slow. Both men shook their heads and walked out the room

Flack stood there in shock, was Lindsay the girl who was changing him, was she the girl he was talking about in truth or dare, could she be the reason Danny isn't a player any more. Mac looked happy and disappointed at the same time, he happy to see that Lindsay and Danny were happy together but disappointed that two co-workers could get involved with each other, As painful as it is Danny telling anyone where he really was wasn't enough the evidence is to strong against him,

Flack you chase up the guy who gave Danny's description and I'll go talk with Lindsay, maybe they went out and someone saw them together, Meet back here Later.

Mac caught up with Lindsay a few Mins later,

"Lindsay can i see you in my office," Lindsay followed Mac into his office

"Take a seat, Look i now where Danny was the night of the shoot-out and i need your help proving it,"

"Mac you can't no where he was,"

"Lindsay I'm sorry but after you went into the interrogation room, me and Flack were stood in the other room, i thought he might open up to you, i guess i was right," Lindsay started going red,

"You saw everything,"

"Unfortunately we saw and heard everything and i mean everything,"

"What do you want from me, we were together all night,"

"Did you go anywhere, Did anyone see you, Was there any CCTV cameras, the evidence against him is obviously fake so we need to prove that it is and get new evidence that also proves is innocent, Ive got Flack chasing up the eye witness,"

"Okay we went to a restaurant about 7.30 the table was booked it was in Messer, the waiter will remember us, Danny started singing it was embracing, we went back to my place my building has CCTV at the entrance you can see what time we left and what time we got back."

"Thank you Lindsay I'll get Stella and Hawkes on that ASAP," Mac phones Stella

_Stella can you do me a fav_

_Yes go on_

_I need you to go to Riviaro the restaurant and ask people if Danny and Lindsay was in there the night of thee shoot-out, Lindsay said something about Danny singing to her there take a photo of them._

_Okay, anything else_

_Actually yes get the CCTV footage from Lindsay's building and any other camera from her place to the restaurant, i want to build a time line that proves his innocent, take Hawkes with you, when you get back give the footage to Adam_

_You got it Mac,_

_authors note: Again i am sorry for the delay but im back now and ready to do lots more stories please check out my latest story Girls Night OUT_


	9. Chapter 9

**Trouble In Paradise**

Stella founds Hawkes and told him the situation, they started at Lindsay apartment they gathered the footage from the building manager and Stella knowing Lindsay knew the possible way that her and Danny went to the restaurant which was only a couple of blocks away, Stella also knew that Lindsay would have made her and Danny walk which is a good thing considering. They walked for a couple of minutes when they saw the first CCTV camera. They passed four more and collected them all.

When they reached the restaurant they asked the manager if Danny and Lindsay were in here the night of the shoot-out

"Hi were from the NYCD (New York Crime Department) we would like to ask you a few questions about 23rd November." Stella asked

"Yes of course follow me,"

"Were currently investigating a shoot-out that happened that night, would you be able to tell me if these two we in here on that night," Hawkes show the woman the pictures of Danny and Lindsay

"Yes they were, what a sweet couple they made, they were holding hands and always smiling, he even started singing to her, so romantic,"

"I'm sorry to ask but are you sure it was them," Stella asked

"It was definitely them, they were so much in love you could tell, shame it's not something we see very often in here, so when two people like them come in I'll remember, they seemed like very nice people, very friendly and poilt, Did they do something wrong."

"I can't really discuss a ongoing investigation, but no they didn't that's what we've got to prove," Stella smiled at the young woman, Hawkes just sat there looking confused.

"Well if you need me to testify i will, like i said before there was something magical between them two,"

"Last thing can you remember what time they arrived and what time they left,"

"Let me go get the book and I'll tell you the exact time,"

"Okay," the woman got up left the room and a few seconds she entered with a book,

"What name will the reservation be under," the woman asked

"Messer or Monroe," the woman flipped through the books

"A D Messer booked the table for 7:30 they arrived around 7:20, remember seeing them at the bar before they sat down to eat the people before they left later than suppose to they didn't seem to mind they just a couple of drinks and were talking , they eventually sat down to eat about 8 and left around 9:30 maybe a little later,"

"Than you very much you've been a great help, if i need anything else where can i contact you," The woman stood up and gave her card to Stella.

"Take my card, I'll be more than happy to help." The woman showed Stella and Hawkes out, they walked to their car.

"Why would Danny and Lindsay go to a restaurant," A very confused Hawkes asks

"I don't now, they are close,"

"The woman said they looked in love, what was all that about,"

"Hawkes it's not my place to say ask Danny or Lindsay, Lets concentrate getting Danny out of this mess,"

"So you admit there is something to tell," Stella threw her cellphone at Hawkes the rest of the ride back to the lab was silent, They headed straight to Adams Lab and gave him all the footage

"Hey Adam, Mac wants you to process all the footage and create the movements of Danny and Lindsay from them leaving her place and going to the restaurant, to them coming back to place."

"On it Stella, Anything else,"

"Yes, See what time Danny left Lindsay's, page me as soon as,"

"Will do Stella,"

Meanwhile Flack was in interrogation with the supposed eyewitness that saw Danny runing from the scene.

"We have a problem here Jerry, the guy you picked out as running from the crime scene, well he has an alibi."

"It must be a fake cos i saw him the guy in the picture running away at 9:15 after the gun shoots," Jerry wouldn't back down which pissed Flack off a lot.

"Don't mess with me Jerry, cos if you're lying I'm gunna make it my personal mission to make sure you go to jail." Jerry sat there with no emotion

"Fine I'll give you one more chan..." Falck was cut of by his pager bleeping

_Flack Adam just paged he has the footage all set up get here ASAP_

"I'm gunna let you have a little think when i get back no more Mr. nice guy, you got it." Flack left the room and headed towars the AV lab.

"What we got Adam," Asked Flack

Adam plays the finished version,

"We have Danny arriving at Lindsay's 6:39, nothing till they at 7:06, the cameras around picks them up at 7:09 7:11 and 7:16,"

"That matches the restaurant mangers, she said they arrived about 7:20, okay Adam now what time did they leave,"

"The fist camera picks them up at 9:36 9:41 and 9:43, they arrive back at Lindsay at 9:46."

"That's great Adam, what time did Danny leave,"

"He stayed the night he left with here the next morning at 6:45."

"Im gunna go throw thee book at this Jerry guy and get him to retract his statement,"

"Okay Flack I'll fill Mac In."

aurthrs note: Please review i need to know what you guys think so i now how many more Chapter i can drag it out


	10. Chapter 10

**Trouble In Paradise**

Flack made his way to interrogation with a huge smile on his face, Stella has strong evidence that Danny was no where near the crime scene at the time of the incident and if flack can get Jerry to retract his statement then Danny will be released,

"Thought about it yet Jerry, cos I'm getting pissed of," he walks around so he's standing behind Jerry his hands restins around him, "What's it gunna be,"

"The guy i saw running wasn't Danny Messer i don't now who it was but some guy approached me, he told me i had to or or he'll kill my family," Jerry broke down in tears, Flack stepped back almost feeling sorry for hi.

"Well pick your family up and move them into a safe house with you, I'll get a cop to deal with that," Flacks phone rang

_Mac,_

_Hey did you get the retractment _

_Yes, they threatened his family im gunna put them in a safe house_

_Lets go get Danny out meet at your desk_

_okay Mac, Bye_

_C ya_

Within seconds Mac and Flack meet at his desk_, _they presented the new evidence and new statement to the chief so he could release Danny after about half an hour all the relvant paperwork was done and Danny left with Mac,

"Hey Mac am i glad to see you,"

"God Messer, you could do with taking a shower, I'll drive you home, they got in the car and Mac drove Danny home

"By the way Messer if you have sex at the lab again I'll fire you and Lindsay,"

"I haven't had sex with Lindsay," Danny started going a little red, he kinda new Mac had sussed them out

"Don't play th inoccent with me, We saw you and Lindsay in interrogation room."

"We,"

"Yes me and Flack,"

"Great so Stella knows you now and even Flack,"

"How do you now Stella knows"

"Would you believe me if i told you lucky guess," Danny smiled at Mac

"Whatever Messer, go on get out I'll see you tomorrow at the lab,"

"C ya," Danny ran into his apartment building and called Lindsay

_Montana_

_Danny i just herd where are you i need to talk_

_Mac just dropped me of at my place, why what's up,_

_It's my dad he's took a turn for the worse I've got to go to Montana my mums in a bad way_

_It's okay baby, he'll be fine I'm sure, i bet he's a fighter like you_

_Okay, I'm on my way round i need a hug_

She hung up the phone and drove to his place she was there within a matter of minutes she needed to feel her Danny, she needed his touch and fell, Danny herd a knock on his door he could it was her by her knock,

"Hey, baby come in," She didn't say anything she just hugged him

"I'm so glad your out I'm sorry Mac saw us so i had to tell him where you were, it also means everyone knows about us now,"

"I don't care as long as were together," He held her tight not wanting to let go it had been 4 days he hadn't spoke to her much,l hadn't seen her kissed her nothing.

"I'm sorry i wasn't around when your Mom called, How is your Dad,"

"Not good Danny, the doctor only gives him 1year at the most, I'm scared,"

"You don't need to be scared you've got me,"

"No not scared for me, scared that when he does go my Mom will guilt trip me into going back there,"

"I'm sure she wont,"

"She already has with my younger sister Camilla, she living back at the farm house with Mom and Dad, I like my job here,"

"Is that all, your job," Danny pulled away slightly

"And you of course that goes without saying,"

"I'll come with you, when you go see your Dad, if your Mom sees how happy you are and how much i love you she can't possible ask you to leave that behind," Lindsay kissed Danny

"That's why i love you Danny, you always now what to do and say, but i can't see Mac letting us both off," Danny let go of Lindsay and pulls out his phone,

_Taylor_

_Mac, its Danny_

_What's up_

_Me and Lindsay have got to go a way for a week _

_Danny you know that's going to be difficult _

_Mac it's important you i wouldn't ask if it was wasn't_

_Okay only because youv'e spent the last couple of day in custody_

_Thanx Mac_

_A week no more_

"Sorted we've got a week, Lets go pack,"

"I'll call my Mom tell her your coming,"

"Does she now about us,"

"Yes I tell her everything, does yours,"

"From the day i meet you,"

"Orrr so sweet,"

_Mom Its Lindsay_

_hey baby girl_

_hi are you okay_

_I've been better_

_I'm coming down for the week see how dad is_

_that's great sweetie_

_I wont be alone_

_Who are you bringing deer_

_Danny_

_That boy you are always talking about_

_Yes Mom but he's nit a boy he's a man, got to go now i need to pack_

_When are you coming _

_The first flight we can get on_

_Bye_

_Bye sweetie _

"Hey Linds, i packed for you and I've ordered a cab we need to leave," Lindsay gave Danny another kiss

"What would i do without you,"

The cab arrived they jumped into the back seat and were on the way to the airport, luckly when they arrived they only had to wait 3hr for a filght, they sat down in each others arms just talking before they knew it they were sat on the planeand on there way to Montana

_**A/N: Please review it will take you two minutes please anyway i hoped you enjoyed it so far there's more to come.**_


End file.
